Heart
by NyxAria
Summary: Who am I supposed to move on to?” Keith growled as he stared up at the brunet. He fisted the males shirt in his hand before tugging him close, pale pink pressing against light red.


**Hey guys. So I watched season 6 partially and read some spoilers. I wrote this very late at night and my friend insisted I post it. I plan on keeping it as a one-shot for now but I may add onto it later. So enjoy?**

"Don't you get it!? She's never going to return your feelings! You need to stop hurting yourself and get over it!"

Keith yelled, violet orbs filled with a passionate and growing flame. Lance glared at him, voice just as harsh and loud. His ocean orbs were frozen over with an icy look, one that did not fit the normally cheerful paladin.

"And how do you expect me to do that!? Who am I supposed to move on to!?"

Keith growled as he stared up at the brunet. He fisted the males shirt in his hand before tugging him close, pale pink pressing against light red. Lance's eyes widened and he pulled back. Keith let go of him, the Cuban teens hand coming up to cover his lips.

"Wha…"

Keith continued to stare at him and when nothing happened he marched away. The raven didn't make it far before his arm was grabbed and he slammed against a wall, face filled with angry human.

"What gives you that right!? Why did you kiss me, was it to take advantage of me!? To show how weak I am!?" The red paladin hissed.

Violet eyes stared back at him.

"It was to show you what you have right in front of you."

"And you think I should take you over someone like her!?"

The angry words caused hurt to flash briefly in Keith's eyes before tried to rip away. He succeeds only to be pulled back into the taller's chest. The older male looked up, glaring at the teen. Something seemed to have changed in those few seconds because suddenly Lance was moving. Keith's lips were covered once again, this time a tongue pressing softly against the seam. The 20 year old refused to give him the pleasure, causing the Cuban to growl. He pulled back, staring down at the raven his arms. He saw the fire there and it caused him swallow, suddenly feeling the need taste the man.

"If I'm going to do more than just kiss you, I need you to work with me."

The raven's eyes widened before he was being kissed again. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth this time, lips parting to allow the pink muscle in his warm cavern. Lance traced the inside of the black paladins mouth, tongue going over every little crevice. Keith pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his middle.

Lance pulled back, licking at the older's lips before making his way down the shorter's creamy neck. A soft moan passed Keith's lips, the angry flush remaining but morphing into embarrassment. Lance hummed softly against the pale skin, tongue darting out to taste it. Salt burst across his taste buds, a sweet hint following it shortly after. Keith's fingers trembled against the Cuban's back.

"Relax," the brunet mumbled, ocean orbs moving to meet violets.

"Weren't you the one telling me to take you?"

The half Galra groaned, pulling the brunet in for another kiss. Their lips met and it was like sparks had erupted between them, lighting a fire that fueled the paladins.

Lance's fingers tangled back into ebony locks, tugging hard enough to bring a groan of painful pleasure from the shorter. He in turn moved his pale digits under soft cloth before digging his nails into soft flesh. Lance grunted, pulling back. Keith stopped, wanting to ask if it was too much before he was being pulled down the hall.

He didn't remember the layout well, so when he was pushed inside an unfamiliar room he wasn't surprised. He could only get a glimpse of it, pictures lining the blue and tan walls, before he was pushed down. A pair of strong legs pinned the raven to the bed, his lips being attacked again, the red paladin using his teeth to nip and bite.

Keith growled, arching into the brunet before gasping. Lance pulled away and smirked down at him, the ocean now melted and roaring to life.

"I'm going to take you."

Lance watched as Keith traced invisible circles on his stomach, pale fingers contrasting with caramel. The blanket looked around his waist, covering just below Keith's shoulders. The red paladins absentmindedly played with the ravens hair, threading it between his fingers. He watched the older for awhile longer before speaking up.

"Your hair is longer."

Keith hummed in response. He continued his drawing for sometime before he took his turn.

"You're getting along with the mice."

Lance's lips quirked.

"They're not so bad. They let me give them a bath."

The raven snorted at that.

"You found your Mom."

The older male nodded.

"I did. It's weird but… we're getting along."

Lance made a soft noise.

"It's good. You two bonding I mean."

"Yeah."

The room was warm, not uncomfortably so. Lance wondered if he should change it a little to be a little cooler, if only so Keith could move closer to him. He waited, playing the game the two had suddenly started. The raven didn't seem to know what to say. He thought about what the others had told him.

"You played Dungeons and Dragons."

Lance gave Keith a look like he had gone insane.

"I did _not!_ I played Monsters and Mana! Dungeons and Dragons is a game for nerds and I am not a nerd."

Keith raised a brow. The two stayed like that for a minute before the shorter rolled his eyes, done with the staring contest he let Lance win. The human took his small victory, trying to think of something to say. He wanted to see those kiss swollen lips stretch into a smile.

"You've got a dog."

Keith laughed now.

"I don't think you can call him a dog. He doesn't even fetch and he teleports."

Lance hummed this time.

"That's cool."

Silence stretched out again, filling the comfortable atmosphere. It was ruined a moment later.

"She broke your heart."

The brunet's fingers stilled. His eyes found the ceiling, staring up at the white shapes that formed from odd designs. Keith swallowed. It was the wrong thing to say. He started to pull away before the Cuban spoke.

"And you're trying to fix it."

Lance looked down at the man. Slowly Keith nodded. They stared at each other before Lance leaned down, going slow as if not to startle the violet eyed halfbreed on his bed before pressing their lips together. The black paladin kissed him back softly, using a slow but gentle pace unlike the fiery passion they used before. It was nice.

"I think we can make this work."

Keith smiled against red lips, the words filling him with a calm joy.

"I think we can, too."


End file.
